A Girl Can Change
by divergentarcher
Summary: -Characters and descriptions belong to Suzanne Collins- Ah, high school. For Katniss her life couldn't be more... Strange. In modern day, Katniss is a senior at Panem High, as she tries to keep her reputation and the secret of her daughter under wraps she finishes out her last year of school. Little did she know that a guy my pop into her life and turn it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, high school, where do I begin. I'm Katniss and I am a teenage mom. No one knows except my family and my best friend, Gale Hawthorne. I was homeschooled for three years after my little Willow was born. I was 15 then. Now I'm going back to school as a senior and Gale has already warned for people to stay away from me like I asked.

Willow's dad never cared about her, in fact he is in jail for abuse. While I was pregnant he would hit me, one day Gale came over and witnessed a hit that might have killed the baby or even me. He defended me and I owe him my life. Gale told me to forget about it. So, I did.

Now, back to my story of how I met someone who changed my life. It was November, a few months after school had started. I already had a reputation, Gale helped me build that.

"Who is that?" I ask Gale during lunch. There was a new guy, he was blonde and built up pretty well.

"Um, I think his name is Peeta, like the bread. He is a prep, not your type."

"You like a prep why can't I?" I ask a little offended at why he was being so rude about it. I know Gale didn't like me like that because he had a major crush on a different girl. Her name was Madge Undersee. She was really pretty, her dad was the mayor though. Gale was trouble sometimes, especially when it came to those he loved.

"Well, fine. Go make out with him. Tell him your secret, let him tell everybody," Gale says sourly.

I shake my head and continue to eat. Gale loved me like a sister even though we weren't related. Gale had been held back a year and ever since my mom kicked me out of the house I had lived with him. I glance back over to the Prep table and notice Madge was looking at Gale. I nudge him.

"What?" He asks grouchily.

"The future Mrs. Gale Hawthorne is looking over at you now either go talk to her or do something."

"I can't just ditch you," He says. I can tell in his voice he was thinking about it.

"Yes, you can. Now, go talk to her," I say smiling at him.

He gets up and goes. No more than two minutes later I see the shadow of someone sitting next to me. I assume it is Gale.

"Gale, did you chicken out again?" I ask then look up. It isn't Gale, it is the new boy. Was his name Peeta? I probably look like an idiot as I sit there, practically gaping at him.

"Actually, I didn't chicken out. I'm Peeta, and you are?" He asks holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Katniss, didn't your friends tell you about me?" I ask, I am in pure shock as he just sits there and acts like he does it every day. He seems relaxed, like he isn't intimidated by me at all.

"Yes, they did tell me, Katniss. I just think you are avoiding people to try and see who is willing to get in. If I'm wrong, tell me, the last think I want to do is be too imposing on such a pretty girl," He says the last sentence with a blush slightly on his neck.

"Well, you are wrong, I don't want people to get to know me."

"I think you are lying," he says with a smirk now played across his lips. I will admit, he is kind of cute.

"Oh, and how do you know if I am lying? How do I know you aren't lying just to get to know me?" I ask in an effort to confuse him.

He looks taken off guard for a moment before recovering and saying, "Clever aren't you. I like that, do you want to hang out some time? As friends of course."

I still probably looked shocked at his confidence, "Fine, Next Friday. I'll meet you at the library."

"See you then," He smiles and leaves.

* * *

><p>I walk home from school, and when I open the door to the house I am greeted by a screaming three year old.<p>

"Mommy is home!" She calls through the house as she runs to me. I catch her and laugh as I shut the door. I pay the babysitter with Willow chatting my ear off. "Mommy, let's color!" She begs.

"Oh, alright, mommy will do her homework later. Can you give me a kiss?" I ask her and she kisses my cheek happily. We go and color together as a knock sounds at the door. I get up and go get it. Little did I know, opening that door would lead to a big shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta. That is who is at the door. I probably look like a deer in headlights.

"Peeta, What are you doing here?" I ask stepping outside.

"I thought I would come by and ask you about some homework… I didn't have your number, I thought I would stop by. I live three houses down."

"Sorry, I have to watch my little sister," I lie. I can't let him know I'm a mom.

"I'm great with kids, I don't mind."

"She is shy. She doesn't like people very much," I say.

"Ah, so she is like you?" He was joking.

"Ha-ha very funny. Now leave before I cancel next Friday."

He laughs and agrees to leave. Feeling relieved, I go back inside and see Willow still sitting on the floor watching TV. I smile and run over to pick her up. Hearing her laugh is joy to my ears.

If anyone can make me happy it would be her, she is my hero. Even if everyone else doesn't approve, she was worth it all.

That night after her bath I tuck her in.

"Mommy? Can you tell me a sleepy story?" Willow asks as she looks up at me.

"Okay, I guess," I say before beginning, "Once upon a time, there was a young princess. She was to be married to an awful Prince. He hated her and wanted to banish her from the kingdom as soon as they were married. One day, the Princess decided to go sit by a little lake all by herself. Then came by a servant man, He was tall and had golden hair. He was really something, The Princess, over a few months, started to like the dashing servant.

He would always be nice to the Princess and vowed to her that he would never let anyone hurt her or banish her from the kingdom. She soon found him practicing to ask for her hand in marriage. When the time came for the Servant to really ask her she said yes. They lived happily ever after."

"Mommy that was a pretty story. Can I meet the servant man?"

"Honey, it is just a story. It isn't real," I say.

"But, you talked to the servant man today. I saw him, he had golden hair and he was tall. I want to meet that servant man."

"Maybe," I say before kissing her head then leaving.

* * *

><p>The next day at school I go up to Peeta.<p>

"Hey, Katniss, what's up?" He asks looking me over.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, want to talk to me in private?"

"Yes, now come on," I say turning and walking away.

Once we reach a secret place he looks at me eagerly.

"Would you keep a secret if I told it to you?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah! Of course, what is it? I'll tell you a secret too."

"You tell me yours first."

"Well, I really like you and want to be your boyfriend," He says with a blush creeping up his neck.

"I don't have a little sister," I say as I look down at the ground.

"So, yesterday, you just didn't want to hang out with me?" He asks like a wounded puppy.

"Just, come over tonight and you'll see," I say and take a deep breath, "Oh, yeah, I'm single and you seem like an okay guy."

Just then he did something I would have never suspected. He pushed me up against the wall softly and kissed my lips. His were soft on my dried lips, all I could think was that after tonight he would never do that again.


	3. Chapter 3

The knock sounds at the door and I go to let Peeta in, this was probably going to be the craziest thing I have ever done, other than getting pregnant that is. He comes in smiling and I shut the door.

"It isn't that I didn't want to hang out with you last night but, I kind of have responsibilities here… Just remember that kiss here in a few minutes," I say before calling for Willow who was upstairs.

Peeta looks a little confused at first but when he sees Willow his eyes light up.

"Mommy! You brought the servant man!" She laughs and runs up to Peeta. He picks her up and she hugs him. "Mommy said that you were just a story."

Peeta looks at me and smiles then says, "Well, Willow, You should tell her that the servant man likes her very much and promises to never tell any of her secrets to the bad prince who wants to kick her out of the kingdom."

My jaw drops. How does he know that story? Peeta tries to put her down but she clings to him and I can't help but laugh.

"Mommy? Can he come to my pageant this weekend?" She asks me.

"Well, let mommy talk to him alone for a little while first. So, go upstairs and clean up your room, I know it is a mess." She laughs and goes upstairs.

"My dad used to tell me that story," Peeta says smiling and stepping closer to me.

I smile and say, "So, you are like the servant man huh? Are you really going to keep this secret?"

"Yes I am, I would love to go to her pageant too. You know, I used to do pageants too?"

I start laughing, "You didn't!"

"Oh, But I did, I won most of the time from my fantastic good looks."

I can't help but laugh. He laughs too until he comes close enough to kiss me again.

"Looks like you are stuck with me now. If Willow likes you, I know you are a keeper. She doesn't like many people."

"Neither does her mom, But I'm willing to overlook that. By the way, Could you have her call me something other than servant man?" He laughs.

"Yep, do you want to stay for a while? Maybe have like a coloring date?" I laugh slightly at my lame attempt at being funny.

"I would be honored to color with you," He laughs.

* * *

><p>That weekend I'm getting Willow into her dress and she looks so happy. I start doing her hair. To keep her still I have to let her play with a toy and Peeta hasn't gotten here yet.<p>

Just then Effie, Willow's pageant coach came in. Though Effie was a little out there we loved her like family because she paid for the pageants and even gave Willow free lessons. I smiled up at her.

"Effie!" Willow said happily.

"There is my girl! Have you been good for your mom lately?" Effie asks kneeling in front of Willow.

"Yep!"

"That is great!"

I laugh at how excited they both are.

"Mommy? Can Mr. Peeta go on stage with me today instead of you?"

"Honey, he doesn't know where you are supposed to go, and Effie is going on stage with you not me," I say as I finish her hair.

"Okay. Is Mr. Peeta here?"

"I don't know yet. Let's go see." I pick her up and carry her out to the general area where the stage is. I look around for Peeta and don't see him until I feel two arms wrap around my waist and a kiss fall onto my cheek.

"Looking for me?" He asks laughing.

I smile and turn to kiss him but Willow stops me, "Princess first!"

I look at Peeta and he says, "Of course, how could I be so silly. Princess?" He asks as he holds his hand out for hers. She giggles and gives it to him and he makes a big scene of kissing it all so she can laugh.

I roll my eyes playfully as he kisses me softly.

"Number 24, Willow Everdeen!" announces the man on stage. I clap for her as she prances around the stage laughing. This is why I let her do these pageants, she is truly happy being the center of attention.

Once she comes off the stage she runs over to me happily. "You did great!" I say smiling and kissing her cheeks. She laughs and after everyone has gone we get ready for crowning.

"And our winner for the 2 and 3 year old category is, Number 24, Willow Everdeen!" She raises her hand. Seeing her win this big title was just phenomenal. She looked so happy and proud to be there. When she comes back to us she ends up in Peeta's arms falling asleep.

He smiles, "Hey, Katniss, What are you doing after high school?"

"I don't know, online college? Why?" I ask.

"Because I want to stay with you," he says looking at me and smiling.

"Peeta, are you serious?"

He nods and I smile happily.

* * *

><p>The next Monday at school, I'm sitting with Gale and I keep looking over to Peeta and giggling.<p>

"What is wrong with you? You have been acting different all day," Gale says.

"What? A girl can change, Gale," I say glancing back over to Peeta.

"Unbelievable, Katniss! You told him didn't you?" Gale says shocked.

"I had to, he took it well and we are dating now. It is only six more months until school is out. He said he wanted to stay with me."

"Ridiculous, have fun with him." Gale gets up and leaves. The rest of lunch I don't look over to Peeta and I ignore his texts. I can't believe Gale just left. I'm just going to have to get over it, if he tells then it is my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER.**

"Peeta! Wake up already!" I say annoyed as I pound on his door. He and I decided not to share a room until we were at least engaged, I don't know, I'm just old school. Willow is screaming and crying in her high chair and I am trying to calm her down. I swear I do everything around this house.

I have to make sure Peeta is awake and ready to leave by the time his first class starts, I have to make sure Willow is ready for daycare and I have to get myself ready for work. Of course, last night Willow decided to not go to sleep and now she won't stop screaming.

Five minutes later, Peeta comes out of his room completely ready to leave for work. He must see me struggling to get Willow to eat because he comes over and says, "I've got it, go finish getting ready." I do.

When I come back out of my room Willow is asleep in Peeta's arms.

"Why can't I do that?" I ask a little annoyed at how good he is with her.

"She just wanted to be held. Listen, I'll take her to daycare today, then tonight how about she goes to stay with Effie? Give us a little date night okay?" He asks smiling slightly.

I nod gratefully. As I drive home from a bad day at work, a car decides to hit another one just a few feet ahead of me. I groan in frustration. I make it home an hour late and there is two candles on the table and Peeta sitting alone picking at his food.

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was this car and-"I say in a rush as I throw my stuff on the ground and run over.

He looks up into my eyes and I glance out his outfit, he put on a tux. I kiss him quickly and try to say I'm sorry. He had gone to all this trouble and still hasn't said a word.

I look at him worried, "Say something. Peeta, you are scaring me.

"Gosh, I love you," He says his solid face breaking into a grin as he stands up and kisses me passionately. Next, he hugs me so tight I can barely breathe but it feels nice.

"You are such a jerk! You scared me half to death!" I say laughing nervously.

"But, you love me!" He laughs kissing my cheek and leading me over to a seat. He runs into the kitchen and brings out two plates full of delicious smelling food.

"Tell me about your day," He asks as we begin to eat. When I launch into the long story of my horrible day he laughs at certain parts and I can't help but notice how carefree his laugh is, before I know it I am laughing too as I tell the story.

After dinner he cleans up the dishes and everything while I take a long shower. After I am all dressed in my raggedy pajamas I sit on the couch next to him, he had changed into his pajama pants. I slowly drift off to sleep next to him, finally happy to be home with him. I hope he wasn't planning anything else because I was out, that is, until I heard the phone ring.

I open my eyes to the lamp beside the phone on and Peeta talking into the phone.

"Okay, yeah, I'll come get her. Give me about ten minutes. Bye." He runs to get his shoes on and grab a jacket.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused and a little dazed coming out of that amazing sleep.

"Just go back to bed okay? I have to go pick up Willow."

I just nod and get up. I fall asleep fast in my bed, I can't believe how tired I was.

* * *

><p>In the morning, I go into the living room to find Peeta holding Willow. He was wide awake and watching her. She, however was half asleep.<p>

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"She wouldn't sleep last night and after I brought her home she kind of puked on me. So, I have been watching her all night to make sure it isn't anything serious," He says looking up at me.

I go behind him and ruffle his hair, "You are such a great dad," I say then kiss the top of his head, "Go shower and get ready for work. I'll watch her."

He hands her to me gently then goes. Every twenty minutes or so I check on her. After giving her a bath this morning and a cup of water I laid her in her bed to see how she does.

Every so often, she will wake up crying. When that does happen I make sure to have her eat a little bit of a cracker at least and drink some water. I'll admit, seeing Peeta freak out did make me kind of freak out.

I knew I was probably just over reacting. As soon as Peeta gets home he goes over to us on the couch. Willow looks at him and waves.

"Hi, daddy," she whispers, "mommy is sleepy so we have to be quiet."

He laughs a little bit, "Did someone just call me daddy?"

She nods and smiles. I smile weakly at both of them.

"Do you feel better honey?" I ask Willow in hopes that she felt well enough to at least take another bath and eat something.

"Yeah, I feel much better! My tummy doesn't hurt anymore!" She says sitting up and scotching between Katniss and Peeta before laying back.

"I'll get her some food and you go get cleaned both of you cleaned up?" He asks.

"Sounds great, I'm glad she is feeling better she has to start training again soon."

He laughs and kisses me sweetly. I go and do as I was told to do.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, I'm at work when I get called up to the reception desk. As I walk I have no idea what to expect. I see a vase full of daisies there with a card sticking out.

"These for me, Annie?" I ask my red headed friend behind the desk.

"Yes, they are. From someone special," She winks at me and I laugh as I head back to my little room where I work. I look at the card.

_Tonight, meet me in the meadow by the house. Dress casual and don't worry about Willow. I love you, Peeta._

I smile. While working my mind drifts off to thinking of Peeta and how sweet he is being and romantic. We have been together for seven months already and he better not be proposing.

That night I go home to find it empty. I go change into jeans, a dark green tee shirt, my hunting boots, and my dad's old hunting jacket. I braid my hair, currently my favorite way to keep my hair from my face, and I walk to the meadow.

I look around once I have gotten a little closer, I see a person laying with a picnic basket under a small lamp post covered in ivy. I walk almost like a cat, with silent and quick sure steps until I cast a reflection over Peeta.

He opens his eyes and smiles. I smile back and sit next to him.

"Wow, I haven't recently noticed how beautiful you look," Peeta says sitting up and looking at me.

"Oh, shut it, Peeta. You and I both know I don't look beautiful."

"Yes, you do, no matter if you see it or not. You are beautiful, Katniss."

I roll my eyes, "What is the special occasion?" I then ask looking to the basket that Peeta was now unloading.

"We haven't exactly been… on good terms I guess. We barely see each other and the small fights. I just want you to know I still care," He says looking up at me again.

"I always know you care. Plus, it is always me starting the fights."

"No," He says taking my hand. My heart automatically speeds up at his touch. I just nod in agreement as I realize we haven't touched much lately either. No hugs or kisses except quick ones.

As we eat, we talk about everything. I laugh a lot at his jokes and suddenly, without warning, he kisses me. I feel the sparks as the kiss becomes more frantic. When we pull apart, both of us try to catch our breath as Peeta tries to apologize.

"Stop," I say laughing, "We are dating, you can kiss me like that whenever you want."

He laughs too and soon we go back to easy conversation.

* * *

><p>The next morning we go about our normal day. Taking care of Willow and working. Willow said the strangest thing to me today.<p>

_"Mommy? Can I have a little brother?"_

_"Honey, what do you mean?"_

_"My friend told me that her mommy is going to buy a baby, I want a little brother," She explains smiling._

As soon as Peeta comes home Willow is on him and laughing as he tickles her, I lean against the kitchen archway.

"What are you cooking?" He asks looking a bit taken off guard by me in his apron.

I laugh and wink before going back into the kitchen. If this relationship doesn't have some secrets what does it have?

I hear willow say, "Mommy is cooking a baby brother!"

"Without daddy?" Peeta asks confused.

"Yep! She said she found the recipe and was going to make it to surprise you!"

"Oh, I see," I hear him get up and I continue cooking as though I never stopped to listen to their conversation.

I feel him hug me around the waist before whispering, "You can't make a baby without daddy. What if you mess up?"

I laugh and say, "Then help me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Years later**

"Daddy!" screams our little boy as he runs away laughing. Willow ended up getting her little brother last year and I got my ring. She is already jealous that Peeta plays with Levi more than her.

We head home from our day at the park and we send the kids upstairs to pick out their pajamas while I talk to Peeta.

"Honey, you are taking Willow to ballet practice tomorrow," I say looking up at him.

"But I have-" He starts.

"I don't want to hear it. She misses you."

"Okay, I'll take a camera too to tape her."

I laugh, "Sounds great."

I hear crying coming from upstairs and so does Peeta. We both go up there to see Levi sitting and looking at a photo book as Willow is crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask going over to her and kissing her head. I scoop her into my arms.

"Levi said that I couldn't help him do anything or play with any of his toys because Daddy isn't my daddy! But he is mommy!" She says while hiding her face and hugging me.

I look at Peeta. He looks just as confused as I do, we never told either of them that they have different dads. Peeta takes Levi away.

"I wanna sleep with mommy and daddy tonight," Willow declares I agree anything to make her happy again.

When Peeta comes back I am giving Willow a bath, He sits next to me on the bathroom floor and kisses my cheek, "He guessed because she looks nothing like me." I shake my head.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Nothing, I have to go call someone." I get up and leave the bathroom. I call Willow's real father, Gale.

He had been convinced it wasn't his since it had been about a month since we had last been together. I made up the story once I got willow DNA tested because I didn't want his life to be wreaked like mine was.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Gale? It's Katniss I have to tell you something and you might want to sit down."

"Okay." I hear him sit.

"Willow, you're her father." I blurt out and I can only hear silence on his end.

"Can we share her?" He finally asks.

"If you want, I'm sure she would love to."

"Great," I can hear his smile, "Can I come by this weekend?"

"Sounds great."

We hang up and I turn around to see Peeta standing there looking hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" His voice sounds hurt.

"Don't hate me, I never wanted to tell anyone. A girl can change, and I I found you, so did Willow," I say it so suddenly and my heart is pounding so hard I can barely breathe.

"I will never hate you. He wants to share her doesn't he?" Peeta asks heartbroken.

I nod and step closer, my lip is quivering.

"You need to tell her."

I nod again and fall into his arms.

* * *

><p>Willow gets along great with Gale, she loves him like a dad and he treats her like a daughter. I always smile when I see the three of them playing together, Peeta, Gale and Willow all playing princesses.<p>

Best.

Day.

Ever.


End file.
